El Poder de Seis
by MlReMoTo y pAiGe
Summary: Crossover de Harry Potter y Embrujadas. Es un guión de la serie, sería algo así como el primer capítulo de la 5ª temporada... a ver si os gusta. R
1. Introducción

Esto es algo q escribí hace ya unas semanas... la idea original es de Pirra (¿o pensabas q no iba a decirlo, niña?). A ella se le ocurrió escribir un fic mezcla de HP y Embrujadas... me pasó lo q tenía escrito y me gustó. Pero ella siguió con sus historias (estupendas, no hace falta q lo diga, ¿no?) y dejó esta de lado... y pensé q una idea q tanto me gustaba no podía qdar sin desarrollarse. Así q... bueno, he cambiado unas cuantas cosas (ya no es un fic, sino un guión), está más largo, más descripciones... pero por supuesto, no habría podido hacerlo si a su mente ingeniosa no se le hubiera ocurrido mezclar la mejor serie del mundo con los mejores libros del mundo. 

Paige y yo llegamos a los 30 reviews en HP y la Orden del Fénix, así q aquí está la sorpresa q prometí. No es gran cosa, pero... por supuesto, iré colgando más continuaciones (q no sé cómo las haré, se aceptan sugerencias)  a medida q aumenten los reviews en esta o en la otra. 

Ah... los personajes no son míos, ninguno (por el momento), pertenecen a Aaron Spelling (la Warner) y JK Rowling (la Bloomsbury). 

_maremoto_

**** **** **El Poder de Seis**

Todo empieza en la cocina de la Mansión Halliwell. Piper está preparando unas tortitas, mientras un débil rayo de sol otoñal se filtra por la ventana. Mira el reloj, inquieta. 

PIPER : (gritando y mirando hacia la puerta) ¡Phoebe! ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar? Llevas una hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño...

PHOEBE: (la voz se oye débilmente) Sí, ya bajo... 

Phoebe entra en la cocina lentamente. Su mirada está fija en un libro que lleva entre las manos. Tiene ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

PHOEBE: (enfrascada en el libro, y sentándose en un extremo de la mesa) Buenos días. Y no estaba en el cuarto de baño, eso sólo han sido quince minutos. He estado en mi habitación.

PIPER: (sin mirarla) Pues podrías haber avisado, tengo que ducharme antes de que se despierte el niño. 

PHOEBE: (alzando la vista hacia las tortitas que prepara su hermana) Piper, ¿sabes que te quiero de verdad?

Piper la mira alzando una ceja. Mientras, pone las tortitas en un plato.

PIPER: Me parece muy bien. Pero no creas que por eso te voy a hacer más tortitas, hay tres para cada uno.

PHOEBE: (irónica) ¡Qué buena hermana eres!

PIPER: Ya lo sé. (Mirando hacia el techo) ¡Leo...! ¡Leo! 

Leo aparece en medio de un remolino de partículas celestes.

LEO: Ummmm tortitas... (dirigiéndose a Piper) Buenos días, cariño. ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero? (la besa y se sienta  la mesa)

PIPER: Pues no, pero no voy a hacerte más tortitas por eso. Hoy me he encargado yo del desayuno porque es un día especial.

PHOEBE: ¿Qué pasa hoy?

PIPER: ¡Phoebe! Paris cumple un mes... había que celebrarlo de alguna manera.

PHOEBE: ¡es verdad! Tráelo, ¿no? No es justo que en su cumplemés no esté presente. Aunque no pueda comer estas deliciosas tortitas (mirando significativamente a Piper)

PIPER: No te voy a hacer más, Phoebe. Si quieres hazlas tú. Me da pena despertarlo para esto...

LEO: Vamos, Piper, si falta él, ¿para qué sirve todo esto? Voy a traerlo.

PIPER: No, voy yo. (Haciendo como que estruja algo con los brazos)Tengo ganas de cogerlo en brazos de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿Y Paige?

LEO: estaba conmigo, entrenándose un poco. La he llevado Arriba, al fin y al cabo, ella pertenece un poco allí. No tardará en venir... aún no controla su poder orbitacional. 

PIPER: espero que no tarde mucho, las tortitas se le van a enfriar.

CORTE hacia la HABITACIÓN DE PIPER. Ella está sentada en su cama, asomada al capazo donde duerme su bebé. 

PIPER: No puedo despertarte... estás tan bonito así... tan tierno, que dan ganas de comerte... Ya celebrarás tú también tu recién cumplido mes. Más tarde. 

Se queda mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla con una mano. Se oye un RUIDO en el piso inferior.

CORTE hacia la COCINA, donde Paige se levanta del suelo con dificultad.

PAIGE: ¿Llego muy tarde?

Piper aparece sobresaltada.

PIPER: ¿Qué ha sido...? Ah, Por fin llegas. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

PAIGE: Oye, no es fácil orbitar, ¿sabes? He aprendido a controlar el poder aquí, pero no Arriba. Hay una gran distancia...

Se sienta en la mesa, y empieza a comer tortitas. 

LEO: (fijándose en el libro que lee Phoebe) ¿Qué lees, Phoebe? ¿Es un cuento de niños?

PHOEBE: (molesta) No es ningún cuento de niños, es Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.

PAIGE: Anda, así que al final me has hecho caso y has decidido leer los libros de Rowling.

PHOEBE: Sí. Me escamaba la pinta de historia infantil que tenía la película, pero pensé que si a tanta gente le gustaba, debía ser bueno. Y no me equivocaba. Desde luego, es más oscuro de lo que pensaba. 

LEO: (preocupado) ¿Harry Potter? ¿Leéis un libro de Harry Potter?

PHOEBE: Sí, o al menos lo intento. Voy por el final del capítulo treinta y siete, me faltan dos hojas para acabar el libro, ¿es mucho pedir que me dejéis terminarlo sin interrumpirme más?

LEO: ¿Pero esos no son los libros del niño ese mago que se salvó de un poderoso brujo?

PHOEBE: Mira, si quieres te lo dejo cuando lo termine, pero por favor (suplicando) déjame leer estas dos dichosas páginas de un tirón. Me estáis matando de la incertidumbre, así no se puede leer. 

LEO: No gracias, no lo quiero. Es que no deberías leer eso. (Mirando a Paige) Ni tú tampoco.

PIPER: ¿Por qué? Lo leen millones de personas, no tiene nada de malo, Leo.

LEO: (engullendo una tortita)Te equivocas. Es peligroso.

PHOEBE: Bueno, ya está. (Irónica de nuevo) Gracias por dejarme leer tan tranquilamente el final.

PAIGE: ¿Qué te ha parecido? 

PHOEBE: Bes-tial. Me gustaría tener los poderes que tienen ellos. Me gustaría vivir en ese mundo.

PAIGE: ¿Estás loca? ¿Con Quien-Tú-Sabes de vuelta al poder? A mí no me gustaría. 

PIPER: (posando violentamente su vaso de zumo en la mesa) Bueno, ¿queréis dejar de hablar de eso ya? Me vais a volver loca, no entiendo nada.

Paige y Phoebe sonríen divertidas. 

Un pequeño "plop" suena bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Entre una nube de gases negros, verdes y plateados aparece una figura alta, delgada y vestida con una lujosa túnica negra, de tela y metal plateado.

PAIGE Y PHOEBE: (incrédulas y asustadas) No puede ser.

PIPER: ¿Quién demonios eres? Ya decía yo que llevábamos muchos días sin la presencia de asquerosos diablos a los que patearles el culo. A ver, canta, pajarito.

El hombre de la túnica negra sonríe malévolamente, mientras se atusa la perilla de chivo. La cabeza afeitada, su cara es completamente blanca, los ojos rojos y con las pupilas de serpiente. No tiene nariz, tan sólo unas rendijas que se asemejan a la nariz de una víbora. 

PHOEBE: Piper, no le hables así. 

PIPER: ¿Cómo que no le hable así? Qué pasa, ¿ahora te caen bien estos monstruitos?

PAIGE: No es ningún demonio, Piper. Es Voldemort.

PIPER Y LEO: ¿Quién?

Se oyen unas palmas. Voldemort aplaude teatralmente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se dirige hacia Paige y Phoebe. Habla con una voz extremadamente aguda y afónica.

VOLDEMORT: Tú debes de ser Paige (señalándola con un largo y delgado dedo blanco)... y tú Phoebe. Dos de las hermanas Halliwell. Y tú... (se vuelve hacia Piper) tú eres la incrédula con mente de muggle, ¿verdad?

PIPER: ¿muggle? Oye, no sé qué puñetas es eso, pero a mí trátame con más respeto, demonio.

PHOEBE: Piper, no es ningún demonio, ya te lo hemos dicho. Es el brujo que mató a los Potter. (A Voldemort) Y ella no es ninguna muggle, es una poderosa bruja.

PIPER: Gracias por defenderme, cariño, pero (exasperada)¿Me estás diciendo que este tío ha salido de un libro? 

LEO: Ya sabía yo que leer eso os traería malas consecuencias. 

VOLDEMORT: No he salido de ningún libro, amago de bruja. Soy tan real como tú y tus hermanas. Acaba de serme revelado todo el poder que tenéis... Las Embrujadas... Me seréis muy útiles. 

PIPER: (dando vueltas por la cocina para después girarse hacia él)) Un momento, espera, pausa: ¿Entras en nuestra cocina sin avisar, y encima nos pides ayuda para Dios sabe qué?

VOLDEMORT: Para matar a Potter. Quiero ver muerto a ese mequetrefe. Quiero asesinarlo con mis propias manos, y vosotras me vais a ayudar a conseguirlo. 

PHOEBE: Ni lo sueñes, Voldemort. 

VOLDEMORT: ¿No temes pronunciar mi nombre, bruja? Buen paso. Valiente, serías una asquerosa y presuntiva Gryffindor, si no fuera por... (se acerca a ella y acaricia su cara con un dedo) esa atracción que sientes por el poder.

PHOEBE: (apartándose, asqueada) No soy mala. Ya no. Y jamás nos uniremos a ti. 

VOLDEMORT: Joven muchacha... necia, ya lo he dicho muchas veces... No existen ni el bien ni el mal (agachándose hasta donde está sentada Phoebe y apretando el puño derecho), sólo existe el poder, y aquellos demasiado débiles para utilizarlo. (Se levanta, y se dirige a las tres) Y tengo entendido que vosotras sois muy poderosas.

PAIGE: (levantándose) No vamos a utilizar nuestros poderes para ayudarte, asqueroso maestro de mortífagos. 

VOLDEMORT: Conque insultando a Lord Voldemort. Estáis poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, mocosas. (Saca su varita de la túnica, y la acaricia) No me hagáis demostraros lo que puedo hacer con esta preciosidad.

PIPER:  Vale, ya está bien de presunción de poder (alza las manos para congelarle).

Voldemort queda paralizado. Piper se acerca a él

PIPER: Mejor así, calladito.

VOLDEMORT : (descongelándose lentamente) Que te crees tú eso, paladín de los inocentes.

(Piper se asusta y chilla)

VOLDEMORT: ¿En serio creías que un simple movimiento de manos iba a paralizar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? (Ríe estrepitosamente) Muy bien, ya me cansé del jueguecito. Ya os he dicho lo que quiero, y lo quiero en menos de tres días. Potter no saldrá vivo de esta. Y si me traéis a esa presuntuosa sangre sucia de Granger mejor, quiero ver cómo Potter sufre un rato viendo morir a su mejor amiga. 

PAIGE: ¡No insultes a Hermione, asqueroso hijo de puta!

VOLDEMORT: Nadie insulta a mi madre y queda impune, niña. Nadie. (Levanta la varita) _¡Cruccio!_

Paige se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, mientras Leo se tira hacia Voldemort, que lo repele con un movimiento de la mano, y Phoebe levita por detrás para darle una patada en la cabeza.

Voldemort se vuelve hacia Phoebe, la coge del cuello y la estampa contra la pared.

VOLDEMORT: Aprende a no molestar al Señor Tenebroso mientras disfruta de una sesión de tortura.

Piper le da un sartenazo en la cabeza. Voldemort suelta a Phoebe, y se recompone.

VOLDEMORT: Hábiles brujas, sí señor. Por eso acudo a vosotras. Muy bien, habéis conseguido enfadarme. Vais a traerme a Potter y a sus amigos en tres días. Los quiero en el Mausoleo.

PHOEBE: Qué original.

PIPER: ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ayudarte?

VOLDEMORT: Quizá que te conviene. A ti y a tu querido ángel de la guarda. Nunca pensé que tuviera que llegar a este punto, pero... ¿Qué te parece... el chico Potter por el pequeño Halliwell?

PIPER: No te atreverás a hacer eso... No...

VOLDEMORT : Rétame. 

Voldemort desaparece, envuelto en la misma mezcla de gases que cuando apareció.

PIPER: Leo... ¡Leo! Rápido, ¡orbita a ver si está el niño! ¡VAMOS, LEO!

Leo desaparece entre partículas celestes. El ambiente en la cocina es muy tenso. Piper da vueltas durante unos segundos, hasta que Leo reaparece. Una lágrima cae por la mejilla del Luz Blanca. 

LEO: (sollozando) Esto es todo lo que había en el capazo. 

Le tiende a Piper una nota:

 "_Tres días_".

La nota se vuelve poco a poco más oscura, hasta mostrar la imagen de una cama con los doseles rojos corridos, por donde entra una débil luz solar. 

Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes se despierta sobresaltado y sudando _(n/a: duerme sin camiseta... uummmm)._ En la frente tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que comienza a brillar y a dolerle, haciendo que se apriete con ambas manos en ella, mientras se retuerce en la cama. Da un breve pero fuerte grito. 

HARRY: (susurrando y limpiándose el sudor de la cara) Voldemort...

CRÉDITOS INICIALES

¿os ha gustao? Bueno, antes no lo hacía así, pero ahora los guapos de telecinco meten una publicidad después de los títulos... tomaos esto como una publicidad (aunq me da q tardaré más de diez minutos en colgar el siguiente bloque... xD)

ya sabéis, si queréis q siga el guión (q lo seguiré, pero sino metéis bulla no lo haré hasta q termine el fic de HP, dentro de unos meses...) o dar sugerencias de trama (ahora sólo sé q saldrá Cole, y un poco de trama, pero no tengo mucha idea...)....

¡¡¡REVIEW!!!


	2. Encuentros entre brujos

**Aviso:** los personajes no son míos,  pertenecen a Aaron Spelling (la Warner) y JK Rowling (la Bloomsbury). Salvo Paris, que en esta ocasión no es de Homero, ni de Virgilio, sino mío. 

No pensé que nadie que no leyera el otro fic o q no me conociera fuera a leer este guión, así q me sorprendí bastante (y me emocioné) al leer vuestros reviews, aunque fueran pocos. Espero que a partir de ahora sean más, y espero q perdonéis este capítulo, que no es más malo que el anterior, me da a mí (normal, aquí no entran ni la mano de Pirra ni la de Paige, que se encarga conmigo del otro fic...). 

Sigo esperando sugerencias de trama, ya q no tengo del todo claro cómo seguir (vaya, q sé cómo acabará, pero ni tengo ni zorra de cómo hacer lo de en medio). 

Espero q os guste

_maremoto_

**1**

**Encuentros entre brujos**

Se ve UNA MANSIÓN. Es una casa vieja, con las ventanas tapiadas por trozos de madera, situada sobre una colina (La mansión de los Ryddle). Una serpiente enorme zigzaguea por el jardín. 

Entramos en una habitación más o menos limpia, iluminada por la luz procedente de la chimenea y de las desvencijadas ventanas, por las cuales se filtran pocos pero potentes rayos de sol que atraviesan el cuarto. Está equipada con muebles lujosos, pero ya muy estropeados. 

Encima de una mesa reposa una canasta, de la que salen LLANTOS infantiles.

Frente a la chimenea, de espaldas, hay un sillón. Al lado de éste, un mago bajito, medio calvo y vestido con una túnica negra, mira fijamente la chimenea, soltando de vez en cuando miradas de reojo hacia el hombre del sillón. Lo apodan Colagusano.

VOLDEMORT: _(sin que se lo vea)_ Haz que se calle.

COLAGUSANO: Mi Señor... No sé cuidar niños. No puedo hacer eso.

VOLDEMORT: Idiota, lánzale un hechizo o algo. Cualquier cosa que le quite la voz.

COLAGUSANO: Pero Maestro... es un bebé... podría resultar dañado...

VOLDEMORT: _(levantándose bruscamente del sillón)_ ¡TE HE DICHO QUE HAGAS QUE SE CALLE! ¡No soporto esos llantos, me están volviendo loco! Ya he tenido que sacar a Nagini al jardín para que no mordiera al niño...  no pienso hacer ni un solo sacrificio más por ese bulto gemebundo. Como oiga un solo llanto más, me lo cargo. 

COLAGUSANO: Su Señoría... con el debido respeto... es sólo un bebé, y, además, de sangre mágica. ¿Dónde han quedado vuestros principios? 

VOLDEMORT: _(susurrando, de manera que parece el hablar de una auténtica serpiente) Crucio_. _(Mirándolo con odio y moviendo la varita al compás de las sílabas, haciendo que el hombre se retuerza de dolor_) No... me lleves... la... ¡¡CONTRARIA!! _(Encolerizado, y hablando muy rápido) _Sabes perfectamente que el crío no me hace falta para llevar a cabo el intercambio... Podría matarlo en cualquier momento, y no dudaría en hacerlo, al igual que desgraciadamente no dudé en intentar matar a Potter cuando era un bebé. Y créeme, como no vea que las muchachitas hagan lo imposible por traérmelo a él y a sus amigos, ¡el mocoso llorón se pudrirá en el mismísimo INFIERNO!

Se ve un FUEGO INTENSO. 

Es el que alimenta las antorchas del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, donde Ron y Hermione desayunan, al igual que varios cientos de estudiantes más.

Es una estancia grande y alargada, con las paredes de piedra. El techo, aparentemente inexistente, tiene el aspecto de un día de otoño soleado. Los tres chicos están sentados en una de las cuatro mesas alargadas, concretamente en la derecha mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Los estandartes con los escudos y colores de las cuatro casas cuelgan en las paredes.

Harry se dirige hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus dos amigos lo esperan.

La chica del pelo castaño enmarañado se dirige a Harry.

HERMIONE: _(posando su vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mesa)_ Harry... te veo mal, tenso... ¿qué te pasa? 

HARRY: Nada, no es nada... el entrenamiento de quidditch de ayer, que me dejó tieso.

Interviene el joven alto, delgado y con el pelo intensamente rojo que está sentado al lado de Hermione:

RON: Tiesas es como se iban a quedar las tostadas si hubieras tardado cinco minutos más. Iba a despertarte, pero como ahora nos vamos a Hogsmeade y ayer llegaste tan cansado... 

HARRY: _(murmurando)_ Casi hubieras hecho mejor...

HERMIONE: _(dejando su tostada a un lado y apoyando la cabeza en una mano, con gesto del que escucha)_ Vale, ¿qué te ocurre?

HARRY: Nada, estoy normal, estoy desayunando normal sin dar la lata, ¿qué perra tienes con que me pasa algo?

HERMIONE: Porque precisamente lo normal es que Ron y tú estéis dando la lata. Vamos, ¿me vas a seguir negando que hay algo que te preocupa?

HARRY: Tú ganas. Vamos a otro sitio, no me gusta hablar con tanta gente alrededor que pueda escucharnos.

CORTE hacia UN CUARTO DE BAÑO. Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso, que nunca se utiliza. Los extraños lavamanos en pésimo estado muestran el abandono del lugar.

RON: Hacía tiempo que no veníamos aquí.

HARRY: Para qué íbamos a venir, ¿para encontrarnos a Myrtle la llorona? Me pregunto dónde estará...

HERMIONE: Seguramente recreándose la vista en algún cuarto de baño masculino. Bueno, ¿qué era lo que nos tenías que explicar?

HARRY: Es la cicatriz. Esta mañana ha vuelto a dolerme. No me ha dolido así desde que Voldemort...

RON _(cortándole)_ No pronuncies ese nombre, Harry.

HARRY: Lo llamo por su nombre, Ron. No sirve de nada asustarse de esa manera. 

HERMIONE: ¿Crees que anda cerca?

HARRY: ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No, la verdad es que... bueno, fue muy raro. Fue como... como... no fue un dolor normal, era como si me estuvieran quemando la frente. _(Se hecha el rebelde pelo negro hacia atrás, y se le queda erizado, con el trozo de frente que le tapaba al descubierto)_

Ron y Hermione contemplan fijamente la cicatriz, asombrados. Intercambian miradas.

HARRY: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

RON: Harry... tu cicatriz... que yo sepa siempre ha sido un rayo, ¿no?

HARRY: Sí, ¿por qué? 

HERMIONE: Porque ahora no lo es_. (Se acerca a él. Está a pocos centímetros de su cara, lo que causa la respiración agitada del chico, y la mirada celosa del pelirrojo)_ El rayo apenas se ve.

HARRY: No puede ser, esta mañana cuando me he mirado al espejo estaba igual...

HERMIONE: Pues ahora no. 

Harry corre hasta el ESPEJO más cercano y se mira. La imagen se centra en el reflejo del muchacho.

En su frente, la famosa CICATRIZ en forma de rayo apenas si es visible. La tapa una nueva cicatriz... en forma de TRIQUETA. La cámara se acerca a la triqueta. Después se aleja, pero ya no es la cicatriz de Harry, sino la portada del LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS, que reposa sobre su atril del ÁTICO.

Piper IRRUMPE en la habitación, seguida de sus dos hermanas y Leo.

PHOEBE: ¿No estarás pensando en ayudarle, verdad?

PIPER: Phoebe, es MI HIJO, tu sobrino... No voy a quedarme sentada mientras mi pequeño Paris esté con ese monstruo.

PAIGE: ¿Y qué vas a hacer? No puedes localizar a los chicos, no sabes cómo hacerlo.

PIPER: _(Mirando a Leo)_ Leo, pregúntales a Ellos si saben algo. Como sea cosa suya no sé qué podría hacer... _(Leo desaparece entre partículas celestes)_ Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. _(Abre el Libro de las Sombras)_ Cómo traerlos aquí.

PHOEBE: ¿Vas a entregarle a ese cretino a Harry y sus amigos?

PIPER: Phoebe, haré lo que haga falta para recuperar a mi hijo.

PAIGE: Pero no es justo. Ellos son ahora nuestros inocentes. 

PIPER: Vamos, recapacita, Paige... Tú eres la que lee los libros, yo sólo he visto la película esa, pero... creo que tienen suficiente poder como para defenderse ellos solitos, ¿no? Además, según decíais durante el desayuno, ese chico se ha salvado varias veces de _Volmedort_; puede hacerlo otra vez.

PHOEBE: Es Vol–de–mort. Oye, yo también quiero a Paris, pero no puedo permitir que ese asesino se cargue a Potter. No conoces su historia, no sabes lo cruel que es. 

PIPER: _(rindiéndose)_ Vale, tienes razón. Pero es que por una vez, no encuentro el modo de saber cómo es ese Voldemort, cómo vencerlo... ni cómo recuperar a mi bebé.

PAIGE: Bien, escucha. La Fuente, supongo que te acuerdas de él _(Piper pone los ojos en blanco)._ Pues Voldemort es casi igual de poderoso. 

PIPER: Eso no es posible. Era la Fuente de Todo Mal, el más peligroso, por eso se llamaba así.

PHOEBE. ¿No lo has oído antes? Él no cree que actúa mal... él no ansía poder. Sabe que es muy poderoso, pero no es esa su meta. Su meta es hacerse inmortal, y aparte... Bueno, tiene un fuerte odio hacia los muggles.

PIPER: ¿Los qué?

PAIGE: Muggles. Gente no mágica, mortales. Su madre era bruja, y su padre muggle, pero éste no sabía el secreto que su mujer ocultaba. Estando embarazada de él, su madre confesó la verdad ante su marido... Ryddle los abandonó a los dos, poco antes de nacer el bebé. La mujer murió durante el parto.

PIPER: ¿Ryddle? Ah, el padre de Voldemort, ¿no? _(Sus hermanas asienten con la cabeza)_ Bueno, siendo así no me extraña que esté tan loco... Y decís que es muy cruel... ¡¿Qué podría hacerle a mi niño?! ¡Más motivos me dais para querer terminar con esto!

PHOEBE: _(regañándola) _Piper...

PIPER: Vale, está bien... ¿Pero cómo vamos a conseguir ayudarles? Está claro que tenemos que traerlos aquí, pero ¿cómo?

CORTE hacia LAS TRES ESCOBAS. Es un bar de Hogsmeade, un pueblo mágico de algún lugar de Escocia. Enfrente de la entrada, que está a la izquierda del local, está la barra, que se extiende hasta casi todo el local. Todo está ambientado con aires antiguos, como de la Edad Media, y a la vez sofisticados y extraños aparatos adornan el lugar. Suena música salida de no se sabe dónde. La taberna está a rebosar, entre los habituales clientes y algunos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todos visten con extraños ropajes, túnicas, etc. 

Una camarera atractiva pero ya madura se aleja de la mesa donde están Harry, Ron y Hermione, después de servirles sus jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.

RON: Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sea una broma?

HERMIONE: Ya te lo he dicho, Ron. Conozco ese símbolo. Es una triqueta, es el dibujo que hay en el Libro de las Sombras de _Embrujadas_, mi serie favorita de televisión.

RON: ¿_Teveliqué_? Ah, sí, ese aparato que retransmite imágenes... eso que funciona con _eklecticidrad_... 

HARRY: Electricidad. He visto esa serie un par de veces, cuando Dudley me dejaba algo de sitio en el sofá. Está loco por una tal Phoebe... Pero ¿qué gracia tiene que alguien me lance un hechizo para cambiarme la forma de la cicatriz? Es que no le encuentro sentido... Además, ¿es que eso se puede hacer?

Los dos chicos se encogen de hombros.

HERMIONE: Nunca he leído que pueda hacerse... aunque tampoco he leído lo contrario. ¿Y si...? Malfoy haría cualquier cosa para darte quebraderos de cabeza...

RON: Hermione, ¿crees en serio que Malfoy vea la _tevelisión_? Le asquea todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo muggle... No creo que vea un programa de esos. Además, no es su estilo. Él no haría una infantilada así, ¿no ves que de repente se ha convertido en el "señor maduro" del colegio? Se pavonea delante de todo el mundo haciéndose el tipo mayor, oscuro y rompecorazones... no, eso de la cicatriz sería más propio de mis hermanos, y aún así, no creo que sus efectos durasen tanto...

HARRY: Shissssssst... _(Haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su amigo baje la voz)_, calla, espera… ¿No lo oís?

HERMIONE Y RON: ¿Oír qué?

HARRY: Las voces... unas voces...

RON: Harry, estamos en Las tres escobas, claro que hay voces...

HARRY: No, no esas voces... son como de otro sitio..., vienen de...

No le da tiempo a decir nada más. Un remolino los envuelve a los tres, haciéndoles desaparecer ante la sorpresa de los tertulianos. El murmullo de admiración por parte de los compañeros de escuela contrasta con la extrañeza de los magos y brujas adultos del local.

MAGO DE LA BARRA: ¿Desde cuando enseñan en Hogwarts a desaparecerse?

CORTE hacia EL SALÓN DE LAS HALLIWELL (el de los sillones de mimbre blancos y los ventanales)

Las tres Embrujadas discuten, decepcionadas, en mitad de la habitación.

PAIGE: (_blandiendo una nota_) Os dije que no funcionaría... Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. 

PIPER: Paige, ¿quieres callarte? Va a funcionar, TIENE que funcionar... Hasta ahora no nos ha fallado el hechizo. 

PHOEBE: Shssssst... ¿No habéis oído nada? 

CORTE hacia el ÁTICO. Harry, Ron y Hermione aterrizan en el suelo en medio del remolino, que se esfuma.

Ron es el primero en ponerse en pie.

RON: Eh... ¿Me equivoco si creo que las jarras no podían ser _trasladores_?

HERMIONE: _(levantándose del suelo y mirando alrededor)_ No puede ser... es imposible... 

HARRY: ¿El qué es imposible, Hermione?

HERMIONE _(observando el Libro de las Sombras sin atreverse a tocarlo)_ Esto es... esto es...

Hermione no completa la frase. Baja corriendo las escaleras seguida de sus dos amigos, que la llaman insistentemente, extrañados por su comportamiento.

RON: ¿Dónde estamos?

CORTE hacia EL SALÓN DE LAS HALLIWELL. 

PHOEBE: Shhhhhhssst... alguien ha bajado las escaleras. ¿No lo habéis oído?

Tanto los tres estudiantes como las tres hermanas recorren por un breve tiempo pasillos de la casa.  Se encuentran en la cocina.

HERMIONE: _(mirando a las Embrujadas)_ En la Mansión de las Halliwell.

Las tres hermanas los miran con relativa alegría, mientras ellos las observan incrédulos.

HERMIONE: _(mirando a sus amigos)_ ¿Puede saberse cómo hemos llegado hasta un plató de rodaje? Un momento... no hay cámaras... no hay cámaras, ni micrófonos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

HARRY Y RON: _(espalda con espalda, alzando sus varitas) _Buena pregunta...

LEO ORBITA al lado de Hermione, sobresaltándola. Ron, preocupado por su seguridad, ataca al Luz Blanca lanzándole un hechizo.

RON: ¡_Expelliarmus_!

HERMIONE: ¡No, Ron!

Leo sale despedido contra el frigorífico. Piper hace amago de congelar a Ron, pero Paige y Phoebe le bajan las manos rápidamente.

RON: _(apuntando a Leo con la varita)_ ¿Qué clase de bicho eres tú? 

LEO: Soy una Luz Blanca. Y tranquilízate, no voy a atacaros. ¿Y tú quién eres, _bjerg-folk_?

RON: Me llamo Ron Weasley. _(Ofendido)_ Y no soy un b_jerg-folk_, soy un mago. 

LEO: Lo siento... te vi el pelo tan rojo que... Da igual. Ah... _(fijándose en la cicatriz cambiada de Harry)_ Tú debes ser Harry Potter. _(A las Embrujadas)_ Sí que los habéis encontrado rápido. 

PIPER: _(sonriendo con cara de "acabemos ya") _Tenemos práctica. 

RON: ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

PHOEBE: _(presentándose ella y a sus hermanas)_Yo soy Phoebe, ella es Paige, y la que casi explota a tu amigo es Piper. 

RON: _(tomando la voz cantante)_ Eh... sí, encantado. Ron Weasley, ya lo he dicho, él ya sabéis que es Harry Potter, y ella es Hermione Granger. _(La chica levanta la mano en señal de saludo)_ Bueno, ¿no me vas a dar dos besos? _(mirando a Phoebe descaradamente)_ Acabamos de conocernos... 

Phoebe sonríe y le da los dos besos que él pide (aunque tiene que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo). 

RON: _(Tocándose la cara y mirando embobado a Phoebe)_ Vaya, Harry... no me extraña que tu primo Dudley se quede pegado a la tele...

Phoebe mira hacia otro lado, poniéndose roja por el halago. Hermione, por su parte, mira al pelirrojo molesta y le da con la mano en el abdomen, como diciendo "cállate y compórtate".

HARRY: Bueno, y... ¿puede alguien explicarnos qué hacemos aquí?

Todos lo miran. Es Leo el primero en hablar.

LEO: _(hacia las tres hermanas)_ Habéis abierto un portal entre dos planos de existencia. El real, y el ficticio. De alguna manera, habéis hecho que la fantasía se haga realidad. 

HERMIONE: Espera, espera... para el carro... ¿Un personaje de una serie de televisión me está diciendo que YO soy fantasía? Me parece que nos estamos equivocando...

LEO, PIPER, PHOEBE Y PAIGE: _(incrédulos)_ ¿Personaje de una serie de televisión?

Hermione asiente con la cabeza.

LEO: _(nervioso)_ Eso no me lo han dicho. Bueno, entonces supongo que habéis enlazado dos realidades diferentes... Que conviven en distintos planos... 

PHOEBE: _(sentándose en una silla y llevándose las manos a las sienes)_ Me está entrando dolor de cabeza...

HARRY: Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

PIPER: _(incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, mirando al suelo) _Os hemos invocado. Voldemort ha acudido a nosotras esta mañana. Ha raptado a mi hijo. Su vida por la tuya y la de tus amigos, Harry. Ése ha sido su trato.

PAIGE: _(mirando alternativamente a ellos y a Piper)_ Pero no vamos a cumplirlo. 

RON: _(totalmente blanco)_ Pero no podemos derrotar a Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis... Es imposible...

HARRY: ¿Cómo se han comunicado los... planos?

LEO: Ellos están convencidos de que alguna ellas dos _(señala con la cabeza a Phoebe y Paige)_ lo han provocado.

PAIGE: ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué íbamos a querer nosotras que se juntaran ambos mundos?

Phoebe mira hacia abajo. Intenta escabullirse de la cocina, disimuladamente. 

PIPER: _(Dándose cuenta de su huída y mirándola con cara de asesina)_ ¿Phoeeeebeeeeee?

Phoebe se detiene, se da la vuelta, y las mira de manera inocente.

PHOEBE: Fui yo. Hace un rato, mientras estábamos desayunando... dije que me gustaría vivir en su mundo... 

Piper parece dispuesta a matarla. 

PHOEBE: _(parapetándose tras la mesa de la cocina)_ ¡Pero era una expresión! La frase ni siquiera rimaba... ¡Yo no quería que esto sucediera! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que lord Voldemort llegaría y raptaría a Paris? 

CORTE hacia LA MANSIÓN DE LOS RYDDLE.

Colagusano intenta acunar al bebé entre sus brazos mientras Voldemort observa la escena divertido, sentado en su sillón. El pequeño niño se entretiene tirando de los ralos mechones de pelo del desgraciado mago. Colagusano le deja, al menos así ríe en vez de llorar. 

COLAGUSANO: Su Señoría... puedo preguntar... ¿Cómo sabéis vos que las Embrujadas están cumpliendo su parte del trato? ¿Cómo sabéis que no van a engañaros?

VOLDEMORT: Ésa (y lo admito) ha sido una buena pregunta, Colagusano... Quizás... 

Lord Voldemort acaricia pensativo la cabeza de una gran serpiente verde, de unos cuatro metros de longitud, que reposa sobre su regazo y se retuerce a lo largo del alto sillón de orejas. Nagini (que así se llama la serpiente) agita su lengua, siseando inquietantes sonidos.

VOLDEMORT: Sí, ¿por qué no? Creo saber de alguien que puede ayudarnos a encontrar la respuesta, si sus lealtades continúan en su sitio. 

Voldemort aparta cuidadosamente a Nagini para levantarse. Se vuelve hacia la chimenea, y saca de un bolsillo interior de su lujosa túnica negra unos POLVOS de un azul brillante, que arroja a las LLAMAS. 

Al instante, el fuego se vuelve azul y de él sale una FIGURA HUMANA, que se aparta del fuego asustada.

Es un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabello corto negro y tristes ojos verdes. Hace varios días que no se afeita, a juzgar por la corta barba que cubre parte de su rostro (_n/a: mmmMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm con barbita y todo... me lo comía... no sé cómo Phoebe lo dejó escapar_). Lleva una gabardina larga de cuero y va por completo vestido de negro, desde los zapatos impregnados de arena hasta la ligera camiseta que se ciñe a su torso.

Cole Turner mira a Voldemort, extrañado.

VOLDEMORT: Bienvenido, Belthazor... _(Cole le lanza una mirada desafiante)_ (_n/a: de ésas q a mí me ponen tanto_) ¿Te apetece "trabajar" con las Halliwell?

************************

Espero q os haya gustao...

Gracias a las/os q me dejaron review (q extraño se hace esto de hablar en nombre de una persona):

PIRRA: ¡no hacía falta tanta bulla! (bueno, sí, xq ya ves lo q he tardao en colgar la continuación). Espero q no te haya decepcionao cómo he desgraciao tu historia...  Y sí q escribiste tú líneas en esto... hubo frases q hice "copiar y pegar", xq me gustaba q tuvieran tu toque. A ver si algún día me mandas un email, aunq sea con la excusa de mandarme cómo pensabas tú continuar esto. Besos.

CARMEN: la idea fue de Pirra... ya ves q lo continúo. 

JAVI: gracias x tu review... la he colgao mu tarde, pero aquí está. No te me mueras tantas veces, q si no no llegaré a verte nunca... yo tb te quiero, bicho.

NURY_WEASLEY: bueno... no dejaste review en el de la orden del fénix, así q imagino q no te gustó xq como es precisamente como a ti no te gustan... Mmmmmmmmm a mí tb me encanta Cole... así q perdona, guapa, pero ¡¡es mio!!

PIPER RADCLIFFE POTTER: jorl, me encanta q te guste tanto… no digas eso, no es el más "padre", los de Javi molan mucho más... Espero q esta continuación no te haya decepcionado. ¿No te agregué al msn ya? Estoy cayendo en la cuenta d q no... cuando me conecte lo hago.

GINNY: sí... Harry sin camiseta... ¡o sin nada! De cualquier manera está bien, aunq la verdad es q prefiero a Ron... creo q leí tu fic, lo q y ano recuerdo es si dejé review (supongo q sí)

YADHWIGA: HP y Embrujadas tb son mis dos obsesiones. Espero q te siga gustando. (Eso de "eternamente agradecida"... cómo me exageráis... eso sí, no te diré q no me emocionó leerlo)

PAIGE: ¿Qué hay, mi Paige-os? (XD... no me puedes pegar... te jodes...) ¿no te dije q lo había colgao? Vaya, fallo Tess-nico. Yo creí q lo sabías. D todas formas tú ya lo habías leído. Repito q el parecido se lo encontró nuestra madrileña. Sí, podemos poner el enlace pero dudo q aumenten los lectores... cualquiera q quiera podría haberlo mirao en nuestro profile, ¿recuerdas? Y si no lo hacen... weno, a ver si te veo ahora cuando me conecte pa colgarlo. Bsotess de tu hermana (sin comillas, coño con la mosca q está dando por culo) Hermione Halliwell 

Y ya q no hay a nadie más a quien responder... espero q tú, q estás leyendo ahora mismo esto, dejes un review pa q en el próximo capítulo pueda responderte. Abajo, el botoncito, ya sabéis, ¿no?

BesoTres


End file.
